


Tooth and Claw [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, DWELFLING, F/M, KILIEL BABY, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas isn't used to babies, and Gimli was not expecting a cranky niece.</p><p>Story written by FlukeOfFate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Claw [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tooth and Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242955) by [FlukeOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlukeOfFate/pseuds/FlukeOfFate). 



Cover art by [FlukeOfFate](http://flukeoffateart.tumblr.com/post/134202447715/so-i-just-realized-that-i-never-posted-this-one)

**Length:**

16 minutes, 6 seconds

**Music:**

"Gartan Mothers Lullabye" by Orla Fallon, from The Water is Wide

**Streaming:**

**Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 17 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Tooth%20and%20Claw,%20by%20FlukeOfFate.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (17 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011420.zip)  



End file.
